


Profile

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft stumbles across Greg's dating profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profile

Contrary to popular belief, Mycroft Holmes did not keep tabs on his brother. 

He just kept tabs on the people around him. 

Mrs. Hudson, John Watson, the baristas in the cafe next to 221B. 

The one he kept coming back to, even if Sherlock hadn't seen the man in a week, was Detective Inspector Lestrade. He assured himself that it was for his brothers own safety. It had nothing to do with the silver haired mans smile. Or the way he commanded his team at a crime scene. No, of course not. 

Which is why he was surprised when he stumbled across the D.I's dating profile. 

Some part of him knew that Gregory wouldn't wait long before he stepped out on the dating scene. After two years being divorced the silver haired man was bound to be lonely. 

Curious, he clicked on the name, Scrolling through the mans pictures. He was most surprised by the number that included the mans oldest daughter. He skimmed the text and paused at a paragraph. 

'First thing I need to clear up. I'm raising my daughter. She's fifteen and hell on wheels and I will never give her up. She is the most important part of my life. If you can accept that, don't even bother.'

He leaned back in his chair. Considering. He brain kept thinking back to the conversation with his brother. 

Could he be lonely? 

He pursed his lips and picked up his phone. 

'Would you join me for dinner on Friday? -MH'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, this was typed at work on my phone. 
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
